


Maple Syrup

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Breakfast is a meal best served... well, smutty and sticky if Thom is the one serving it up, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated: 8 Apr 2009, 16 Apr 2009

 

 

 

Jonny woke to find the bed empty. Odd. He reached over to where Thom should have been snoring lightly. The sheets were cold. Odder. Thom never woke before Jonny. He looked around and the sun was up but still low in the sky. It was still early. Hmmm. He noticed an aroma wafting in from downstairs… pancakes? Holy hell! Had Thom Yorke woken early and made pancakes? Jonny would have to see this to believe it. He swung his long legs out from under the sheets and stretched his arms up over his head, rolling his shoulders ever so slightly side to side. “Mmmm.” If Thom had been there, he would have grabbed Jonny from behind and planted a million little kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Jonny smiled. He pushed his feet into his worn slippers and rose slowly. He scuffed his way to the toilet, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He decided to have a quick shower and primp himself before heading down to the kitchen.

Thom Yorke had indeed woken early and was in the process of making pancakes for the man he loved. He had resisted the urge to add food coloring and make them really fucking cool because Jonny did not like abstract art for breakfast. Thom learned that the last time, the only other time, he’d cooked for Jonny. So these pancakes were just round, regular colored pancakes. Except for the one on the top of the stack. Thom had made a little heart out of slivered almonds on that one and he was now filling it in with strawberry jam. He was very pleased with himself. He was sure Jonny would love it. He heard the shower go off upstairs and smiled. 

Jonny slinked into the kitchen, clean and dressed and already smiling. He leaned in the doorframe ready to purr praises to Thom. But no Thom. Jonny looked around. The kitchen was a disaster. Dishes, spoons, bowls, cups, pans, towels, pots everywhere. Thom had definitely been there and had definitely been trying to cook. Jonny looked a little more closely at the ingredients still strewn around the kitchen and was delighted to see there was no evidence of food coloring or other signs of artistic license. Thom had remembered. Bless him. Then he heard Thom’s voice lilting in from the garden. He was singing to himself, “Dark Globe”, by Syd Barrett, one of Jonny’s favorites. “Oh, how nice! Breakfast in the garden. Lovely.” Jonny cooed and glided out the door to find Thom.

Thom was waiting as patiently as he was able, trying not to fidget too much. As soon as he saw Jonny, his face lit up. He stood and rushed to greet him. Jonny’s face lit up at the sight of him. “Morning, love.” Jonny purred. “Morning, lover.” Thom purred back as he grabbed Jonny’s hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lush lips met gently at first. But Thom was practically seething with lust. He had been up for hours, thinking about how Goddam sexy Jonny is and had already restrained himself several times from waking Jonny and ravishing his luscious body.

Jonny looked so good. Jonny felt so good. Jonny tasted so good. Jonny even smelled good. Thom couldn’t take it. He clutched Jonny’s ass with one hand and grinded his hips into Jonny, his hard flesh digging into Jonny’s leg. He grabbed the back of Jonny’s head with his other hand and forced his tongue deep into Jonny’s warm mouth. He swirled his tongue all around Jonny’s and let out a muffled moan. Jonny stumbled back at the sudden onslaught of lust but quickly righted himself, held fast in Thom’s strong embrace. Jonny felt his own lust flare up in response and kissed back with an equal passion. It was Thom’s turn to stumble. Thom pulled his mouth away and panted. He licked the length of Jonny’s jaw to his ear and nipped at Jonny’s lobe. He blew lightly into Jonny’s ear and whispered, “It was so hard to be patient and let you sleep. I wanna fuck you so bad.” He nipped and licked and kissed at Jonny’s neck. Thom’s hand slithered its way down Jonny’s body to his crotch and caressed his erection through his jeans. 

“Oh Fu-u-uck!” Jonny moaned, his eyes rolling back with pleasure. He felt like his legs were melting. Thom tangled a hand in his hair and pulled his head back as he pivoted them to the right. He pulled/pushed Jonny down onto the breakfast table. Tea and china went crashing to the cobblestones but neither of them noticed. Jonny pushed himself further back onto the table, sending more breakfast crashing loudly to the ground. Thom kissed hungrily down Jonny’s chest and his hands worked at Jonny’s fly. Jonny watched with heavy-lidded eyes. When Thom’s mouth met the flesh just below the hem of Jonny’s t-shirt they both moaned. Thom flicked his tongue into Jonny’s navel and ran his tongue slowly over Jonny’s downy treasure trail then kissed each hipbone as he slid off Jonny’s jeans exposing his beautiful, fully erect penis. He looked up at Jonny with hot lustful eyes and his mouth curled up into a small greedy smile. Jonny threw his head back down on the table and arched his back, pushing his cock up towards Thom. Thom lightly ran a finger around the tip and smiled at the pre-cum glistening in the morning sunlight. 

“God, you’re so beautiful, Jonny.” He murmured. Jonny picked his head up and looked down at Thom, eyes half-closed. All he could do was moan in reply. Thom ran his fingers down the shaft and played over Jonny’s balls. Jonny threw his head back down on the table and moaned. Thom leaned over and placed a light kiss on the tip. He continued to fondle Jonny’s balls as he swirled his tongue around the head of Jonny’s penis, then down the shaft. He could feel the blood pulsing, hotly in Jonny’s engorged cock. He breathed lightly on it and Jonny gasped at the coolness of Thom’s breath on his throbbing member. Jonny slid his hands up and down his own body, pushing up his thin t-shirt and pinching at the sensitive buds of his nipples. Thom slid his moist lips around the head and flicked his tongue. He slid his mouth down the shaft, flicking his tongue as he went. Jonny let out a gurgling moan and thrust his hips up to meet Thom’s mouth, forcing himself into the back of Thom’s throat. Thom moved his mouth quickly back up, sucking lightly and let Jonny slip out of his mouth. “Eager, this morning, aren’t we, Jon?” He said voice throaty with desire. 

“Mmmm. Fuck me, Thom, please. Please. Please, fuck me…”Jonny groaned.

“If you insist, my love.” Thom stood up, dropped trou and pushed Jonny’s legs apart in one swift motion. He leaned over and kissed Jonny roughly on the mouth and slipped a finger, then two into Jonny’s opening. They kissed hungrily, biting and sucking at each other as Thom readied him, scissoring and twisting his fingers inside Jonny. 

“Oh, God! Thom! Oh God! Fuck me! Fuck me Fuck mefuckmefuckme…” Jonny blurted out and trailed off incoherently as Thom fingered Jonny’s sweet spot. Jonny wiggled his hips and pushed himself eagerly against Thom’s hand. Thom broke away from the kiss and scanned the contents of the table. He reached up by Jonny’s head and grabbed a handful of clotted cream, never pausing in fingering Jonny’s ass. Jonny was already gone. Eyes closed, head back, long neck arched. Lips swollen and red, parted in an inaudible moan. Thom nearly came right then just looking at Jonny writhe in pleasure. Thom let out a ragged breath and pried his eyes away from his lover. He slathered his aching cock with the clotted cream and guided it towards Jonny’s opening. He removed his fingers from Jonny’s ass. Jonny let out a stuttering groan at the loss of sensation then gasped when he felt Thom’s cock nudge at his hole. Thom’s whole body quivered when the head of his cock touched Jonny. He moaned loudly and roughly pushed himself inside. 

“Hard, Thom. Fuck me ha-r-rd.” Jonny rasped. 

Thom shoved his whole length deep into Jonny, over and over and over again. Jonny gasped and slid back and forth on the table sending more dishes crashing onto the stones below. Thom grabbed Jonny by his sharp hipbones to hold him in place and pounded into his lover with all of his strength. Jonny called out with each rough, powerful thrust forward and moaned gratefully with each gentle, slow stroke back. Jonny writhed and whipped his head back and forth, his hair glistening and cascading around his face. Thom watched, mesmerized, almost as turned on by the sight of Jonny’s ecstasy as by the sensation of his own. God he loved fucking Jonny. “God I love fucking you.” He blurted out to Jonny between clenched teeth as he fucked him hard, the way Jonny liked it. 

“Oh! Thom! Go— Oh! Fu-!” Jonny trailed off into incoherent sputtering and gasps. Thom knew Jonny was close. He was close too. He wanted Jonny to come first. He wrapped his fingers around Jonny’s throbbing cock and it nearly danced in his hand. Jonny grabbed the edges of the table, his knuckles white. His mouth moved but no sound came out. Thom stroked Jonny’s cock in time with his violent thrusts. Jonny came after only a few stokes, calling out Thom’s name in a loud wail, arching his hips up into Thom’s hand and flinging his head back. 

Thom moaned at the vision of Jonny in ecstasy and the heat of his orgasm seeping over Thom’s fingers as he milked the last of it from Jonny. Thom came hard with one final forceful stroke. His cock pulsed, sending waves of cum deep into Jonny. Thom fell forward and collapsed onto Jonny’s chest and kissed at his flesh sloppily, “Oh Fuck You’re amazing!” Thom breathed, feeling so satisfied.

“Mmmm” Jonny purred. He petted Thom’s hair and smiled into the blue sky above. After a few minutes he sighed, “I love you.”

Thom looked up and smiled. “I made you pancakes.”

“I know. I could smell them.”

Thom looked around at the carnage of the table dismayed. “Oh dear! I think they may be ruined.” He looked over his shoulder. “Oh no wait here they are!” He said instantly delighted. He stood, wiped his hand on his shirt and picked up the plate. He ceremoniously presented it to Jonny who was still sprawled across the breakfast table. “The top one is special!” Thom beamed at him.

Jonny sat up, clotted cream in his hair and a pat of butter stuck to his shoulder. He looked down at the stack of round, normal-coloured pancakes. He smiled broadly at the pretty little heart drawn in the center of the top pancake. “Is that jam?” He asked.

“Of course.” Thom tucked his finger into the jam to give Jonny a taste. Jonny took hold of Thom’s hand and lightly ran his fingers over it as he smiled into Thom’s eyes. He brought it to his mouth, and touched Thom’s jam laden finger to his lips sucking it in slowly as Thom watched. He closed his eyes as he swirled his tongue around Thom’s finger. He slid the finger out and kissed it. He smiled at Thom. “Mmmm... strawberry. Nice. Wanna taste, baby?” He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Thom’s lips.

Thom smiled and licked his lips. “I thought you’d like it…” His voice trailed off as Jonny took his entire finger back into his wet, sensuous mouth, closing his eyes.

Thom moaned softly. His eyes fluttered closed. He smiled broadly and nearly dropped the plate of pancakes. Jonny’s got mad oral skills and he loved it when any part of his body was in Jonny’s gorgeous, soft mouth.

Jonny swirled his tongue all around Thom’s finger, sucking lightly. He stopped suddenly and looked at Thom quizzically. He dropped Thom’s hand. Thom opened his eyes and blinked at Jonny, surprised this oral teasing didn’t last longer. Jonny looked around the table and stopped when his eyes landed on the bowl of clotted cream. His shoulders dropped and he looked reproachfully at Thom. “Did you fuck me with the clotted cream?”

“Well, it was handy.” Thom said defensively.

“That’s an odd choice, Thom”

“You could lick it off my cock and then tell me if it’s an odd choice.” Thom suggested, setting down the plate of pancakes and eyeing Jonny’s swollen, red lips, still moist from sucking his finger.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonny pushed out his lips and pouted for a moment until he noticed Thom staring at his mouth. His eyes turned devilish. He slid the tip of his own pinkie between his moist lips and ran his tongue around it as Thom watched.

“Mmmmm. I could do that. You have been a very good boy this morning. Would you like that, Mr. Yorke? Would you like me to suck you off?”

Jonny wrapped his lips around his finger slowly, achingly slowly. Knowing exactly what it was doing to Thom. He pushed it out with his tongue and licked his lips then slid his fingers over the wet red pillows. The corners of Thom’s mouth turned up as he watched, riveted to Jonny’s sexy mouth. “I’d really like that, Jonny.”

“What did you call me, Mr. Yorke?” Jonny said, pulling his hand away from his lips and abruptly stopping the show.

“I mean ‘Sir.’ I would really like that, Sir.” Thom stood up straighter, recognizing the game.

Jonny smiled and narrowed his eyes. “Well, have you really deserved it? I’m not sure. This looks like it would have been a lovely breakfast, very pretty, but what really matters is how it tastes. Those pancakes you made, do they taste as good as they look?” 

“Yes, sir. Would you like to taste them, sir?” Thom would only ever play this subservient role for Jonny. He hated it but Jonny always made it worth it.

“Yes, Mr. Yorke. I would very much like to taste your lovely pancakes.”

Thom looked around the table for a fork but saw that they were scattered about the cobblestones, along with the plates, cups, knives and spoons. Jonny followed his eyes and smiled wickedly. Thom opened his mouth to speak but Jonny cut him off. “No silverware? You’ll have to be punished for that, Mr. Yorke.”

Thom froze and bowed his head. He was never sure if this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing.

“But right now I would very much like to taste these lovely pancakes you made for me.” Jonny paused. Thom looked up hopefully. Jonny smiled. “You’ll just have to be my utensils then… and my plate.” Jonny scooted himself off the table and motioned for Thom to take his place.

Thom smiled and let out a little sigh of relief. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad of a punishment after all. He sat on the edge of the table and obediently waited for Jonny’s instructions.

“I’ll punish you later for being so careless with the place settings.” Thom bowed his head again and fidgeted. Jonny smiled. “Now. Pick up that lovely pancake. It’s very pretty. Did you make that one just for me?”

Thom carefully picked up the pancake with the heart on it and held it in both hands for Jonny. “Yes, sir. I hoped you would like it, sir.”

“We’ll see. Lie back.”

Thom eyed Jonny suspiciously and stuck his lips out a little but did as he was told. He laid back and looked straight up into the sky, still holding the pancake in one hand. Jonny’s heart jumped as he watched Thom but he didn’t let it show on his face. Part of the reason he liked this game so much was because he knew Thom didn’t like it at all and only went along with it because he loved Jonny so very much. Jonny would make sure Thom was rewarded later. That was really Jonny’s favorite part of the game, after all.

“Hmmm.” Jonny let his eyes rove over Thom’s body. Thom’s trousers still hung in a clump at his ankles. His white shirt was buttoned only halfway down and exposed his pale soft torso, showing off the graceful concave below his ribcage as Thom breathed deeply in and out. Jonny couldn’t help himself, he reached over and ran his hand over Thom’s belly. Thom’s skin was so soft and warm. Jonny slid both hands up over Thom’s shirt and up his chest, pausing to play over the hard buds of his nipples through the thin fabric. Thom bit his lip but was careful not to make a sound. 

Jonny watched Thom’s face and smiled faintly. He grabbed the cloth just below Thom’s collar with both hands and roughly ripped it apart, sending buttons flying. He smiled wryly. He leaned over and nipped Thom’s ear, whispering “…when all I wanna do is tear…” Thom let out a little chuckle at the reference. Jonny stood and glared down at Thom. Thom immediately regretted his lapse in control and looked away. “Don’t laugh, Mr. Yorke. You’re already in enough trouble, I think.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Thom whispered.

“What was that, Mr. Yorke?”

Thom looked into the sky and said more loudly, but with the insolent tone of a schoolboy and a smirk playing at his lips, “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I won’t laugh again, sir.”

Jonny’s cock twitched and he had to hold back a smile. “Humph. That’s better. Now, pet, place that lovely lovely pancake on your pretty pretty belly for me.”

“Yes, sir.” Thom obeyed, laying the pancake on his belly just above his navel, framing it nicely with the bones at the bottom of his ribcage. He was terribly pleased with the aesthetic and had to remind himself not to smile.

Jonny picked up the pitcher of warm maple syrup and eyed Thom. He smiled and raised the pitcher up where Thom would be able to see it. Thom’s eyes widened and he swallowed audibly. “Should we skip the syrup do you think?” Jonny asked, his voice thick and sugary with mischief.

Thom cocked his head, propped himself up on his elbows and looked directly at Jonny, in a moment of defiance. His eyes danced. He smirked. “I think you should do whatever you fucking want… sir.” He said, snarling the last word.

Inwardly, Jonny loved Thom’s complete inability to properly submit, but he never let it show. Of course, Jonny wasn’t going to use the syrup, too messy, but now he simply had to… He kept his eyes locked to Thom’s and tipped the pitcher. The contents oozed out over the edge and fell thickly onto Thom’s tummy, glistening golden in the morning sunlight. Thom winced as it hit his skin but he kept his eyes on Jonny, his lips pushing out into an angry pout. Jonny smiled wickedly, keeping his eyes locked with Thom’s he waved his hand back and forth pouring the entire pitcher out over Thom’s belly, his chest, his groin and thighs. Thom glared at him, clenching his jaw. Jonny kept smiling at Thom and set the pitcher down on the table. He finally pulled his eyes from Thom, letting his eyes skate over Thom’s body, admiring his work. He couldn’t help letting out a little chuckle. “Oh my. What a mess!” He looked up at Thom, covering his mouth with his hand and giggled. “I should just leave you like that.”

“You better fucking not!” Thom protested. Tired of this game. He looked down at himself. “Fuck, Jonny. This is sticky!” He shifted his hips and the syrup that had pooled in his navel slipped down in a little rivulet into his pubic hair towards his softening cock. He and Jonny both watched it. Thom frowned and looked up at Jonny. He tapped his fingers on the table. 

Jonny was stifling his giggles behind his hand. He looked at Thom with wide eyes. “Oops!” He giggled. Thom’s frowning lips became a hard thin line and he tapped his fingers louder.

“Let me take care of that for you.” Jonny said leaning down and running his tongue around Thom’s navel. 

Thom watched and his face softened immediately. He licked his lips and decided he would forgive Jonny.

Jonny pushed his tongue into Thom’s bellybutton and flicked it. Thom let out a giggle and Jonny smiled. Jonny licked and sucked and kissed all around his tummy. His mouth roamed over to Thom’s hip where he made little circles with his tongue. “Thom, you taste gooood!” he nipped at his hipbone. “So good.” Jonny breathed lightly on the damp skin as he pulled away. Thom moaned, throwing his head back. 

Jonny slowly ran his tongue up to the pancake still perched just above Thom’s navel. He picked up the edge with his lips and nibbled at it. He had to give Thom credit. The pancake was actually quite good. Too bad it had gotten cold. “Your breakfast was delightful, Thom. Thank you.” He said picking up the pancake and tossing it aside. He leaned up to give Thom a kiss. As soon as his lips touched Thom’s mouth, Thom grabbed him and pulled him roughly down on top of him. The syrup sticking them together messily.

“Thom!” Jonny laughed against his lips. He started to pull away but Thom held fast. So Jonny gave in and kissed Thom hungrily. As they kissed, Thom ran his hands down Jonny’s body, pulling him closer and rubbing his sticky, hardening flesh against Jonny.

“We’ll both need a nice long bath now.” Thom said finally pulling away from Jonny and wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re very very naughty, Mr. Yorke.” Jonny smiled and tapped the tip of Thom’s nose with a finger. “Don’t you want to be punished first?”

“No.” Thom said defiantly. “I want to be sucked off… sir.” He smirked. His blue eyes danced. His hands roved lazily over Jonny’s back, his skin delightfully warmed by the sun.

Jonny smirked back. He glanced down to Thom’s growing erection. He felt a rush of arousal and bit his lip. He shook his fringe over his eyes and glanced coyly up at Thom. “I suppose you should be thanked properly for making such a lovely breakfast.”

“Mmm-hmm. That’s right.” Thom said. “I slaved over a hot stove all morning for you, darling.”

“Yes, I know.” Jonny said, sliding his hand down Thom’s sticky body to caress Thom’s sticky cock.

Thom’s eyes rolled back and he smiled at Jonny’s touch. “I didn’t use any dye either. I deserve something special for that.”

“Yes, I noticed. I really really appreciate it too.” Jonny kissed Thom’s jaw and down his neck as his hand worked Thom’s cock into a full erection.

Thom purred. “Mmmm. I really do love you so much, Jonny.” He rolled his hips up into Jonny’s hand. “I’d do… anything for you.”

Jonny paused in kissing his way down Thom’s sticky chest and smiled. “I know. I love you too, Thom. With all my heart.” He placed a kiss over Thom’s heart. “I love you.”

Thom smiled.

Jonny sighed and swirled his hot tongue around Thom’s nipple then continued his way down to Thom’s now throbbing cock.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonny lingered over the concave under Thom’s ribs, lavishing the soft flesh there with butterfly kisses and tickling Thom with his fringe. Thom squirmed whenever Jonny’s hair tickled his skin – which was often because Jonny loved Thom squirming under him. Thom’s giggles and frantic spasms made Jonny smile broadly. Jonny licked little circles over Thom’s belly and over the hipbone he hadn’t already cleaned with his tongue. He nipped at the sharp bone there. He loved Thom’s body, especially his hips. Actually, that wasn’t quite true. The bit of Thom’s body that Jonny loved most was whichever part he was tasting at the moment and right now it was hipbones. Then he ran his tongue over the crease between hip and thigh, eliciting a soft moan from deep inside Thom’s chest. He caressed the soft flesh on the underside of Thom’s thighs and kissed a line down one thigh and up the other. Then kneeled reverently between Thom’s legs, brushing his long fingers over Thom’s quivering thighs.

Thom made little excited whines in the back of his throat in anticipation. Jonny paused and looked up at Thom through his fringe. Thom gripped the edge of the table tightly with one hand. The other was at his mouth, tracing a finger lightly over his lips. He slipped it inside, sucking at it lightly. Jonny lost himself in the sight. A few moments later, Thom finally noticed the absence of Jonny’s mouth on him and opened his eyes. Thom stopped playing at his mouth and propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Jonny. He recognized the lust weighing heavily in Jonny’s eyes and blew him an air kiss. Jonny smiled back, his eyes still dark with desire. He took possession of Thom’s cock in his hand and let his tongue slither out between his lips to lap at the shaft as Thom watched. Jonny kept his eyes locked seductively on Thom’s face.

Thom sucked in a sharp breath when Jonny’s hot tongue finally made contact with his cock. Jonny lapped at it like a kitten, slowly making his way up to the tip. Instead of the delightful but excruciating teasing Thom expected, Jonny just inhaled deeply then swallowed Thom to the root letting his teeth lightly scrape at the tender flesh on the underside of Thom’s cock. Thom eyes went wide and he cried out Jonny’s name, throwing himself back onto the table and bucking his hips. Jonny pressed both palms onto Thom’s hips to hold him down. He played his tongue out to tease at the soft sensitive skin as he slid his mouth back up, letting a satisfied hum tickle in his throat. 

Thom gasped and shuddered. “God! Oh fu-u-ck! Jonny! Jonny! Jonny…” Thom bit his lip and moaned. “Do thah ‘ghn.” It was barely English which pleased Jonny immensely. When he reached the tip, he played at the slit for the briefest moment before swallowing him whole again. Thom bucked and yelped out some incoherent gibberish. Jonny smiled and slithered his hand up Thom’s body to his panting mouth. As Jonny bobbed his head, he slid his finger over Thom’s swollen parted lips feeling Thom’s sharp staccato breathing. Suddenly Thom grabbed at Jonny’s hand blindly and sucked Jonny’s fingers into his mouth, moaning and mouthing at them desperately. Jonny started to bob his head in earnest. He slipped his other hand over Thom’s balls and caressed the sensitive skin just below them. Thom called out something Jonny couldn’t discern and sucked at Jonny’s fingers harder. Jonny took that as a good sign. He changed the rhythm of his mouth on Thom’s throbbing cock and slid a finger slowly, slowly into Thom’s opening. He slid it out again just as slowly setting a complimentary but entirely different rhythm to his bobbing head, crooking his finger to get at Thom’s sweet spot.

“Oh Guh… Bluh… dee fuh… hell!” Thom gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head and his hips bucking frantically of their own will. His hands clenched desperately at the edges of the table. His feet shifted wildly still trapped in the wad of his trousers around his ankles. The fabric rubbed roughly against Jonny’s own erection. Causing Jonny to moan loudly with Thom deep in his throat. The vibrations against Thom’s cock were finally just too much. He burst. Exploded. Called out Jonny’s name over and over. Sent waves of salty hot cum pouring down Jonny’s throat. Jonny drank it all eagerly.

Thom shifted his legs in a spasm of orgasm and his trousers dragged across Jonny’s cock again. It was already dripping with pre-cum and Jonny couldn’t ignore it any longer. He let Thom slip from his lips and sat back on his heels as he set his hands to work on his aching cock. He pressed his damp forehead against the inside of Thom’s thigh, breathing heavily against Thom’s skin. Thom was still shaking, wracked with the waves of his orgasm. Jonny bit into his thigh and Thom moaned, “ Oh Jonny.”

Jonny wrapped one hand around his cock and stroked and squeezed in a practiced rhythm. His other hand wandered over his chest and stomach, then over his thigh and finally down between his legs. He stroked himself and fingered his opening, fast and determined. He moaned like a whore, loudly, for Thom to hear. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Thom’s leg. Thom smelled of sex and sweat and maple syrup... and just a hint of clotted cream. Jonny moaned loudly as a final stroke of his long, nimble fingers sent him tumbling over the edge. He spilled out, hot and pulsing, over his fingers onto the cobblestones. He felt boneless and exhausted. He stayed there, panting against Thom’s thigh. He heard Thom shifting on the table above him and opened his eyes. Thom was smiling down at him. His eyes glazed and sated. He’d been watching. Jonny thought, “Good.” And let out a long satisfied sigh. 

Thom slipped himself over the edge of the table and fell to his knees next to Jonny. He landed rather harder than he expected and let out a little “Oof!” and laughed. Jonny looked concerned for a moment but then smiled, eyes half open and groggy from sex. Thom took his face in his hands. They kissed sloppily, their muscles still weak and shaking and their chests still heaving for breath. Thom wrapped his arms around Jonny and pulled him close. Jonny curled himself up into Thom’s embrace. They stayed that way for a long while, enjoying the sun and the breeze and the warmth of their lover’s skin against each other.

Jonny adjusted his leg and a teacup went clattering across the cobblestones. He giggled against Thom’s neck. Thom smiled and kissed the top of Jonny’s head. He pulled away from Jonny and stretched languidly, feline and sexy as all hell. Jonny watched and smiled, licking his lips. Thom smirked back at him. “Jonny, you little slut. You’re insatiable.” He stretched again keeping his eyes on Jonny and smiling. Jonny picked up a napkin and tossed it playfully at Thom.

“C’mon,” Jonny said getting up, “Let’s get all this cleaned up.” He absentmindedly tugged at his t-shirt which was stuck at the top of his chest above his nipples. It didn’t budge. He looked down. It was stuck in place by drying maple syrup. He frowned and tugged at it again, harder. It made a disgusting sucking sound as it pulled away from his maple syrupy skin. He covered his eyes and giggled, shaking his head.

Thom hadn’t noticed because he was busy trying to peel his own syrup soaked shirt from his body. “Bleugh!” Thom twisted up his face and looked up at Jonny. “What say we leave this till later and take a bath right now?”

“Ok.” Jonny smiled and held out a hand to help Thom up. 

Thom’s feet were still trapped in his trousers. He stumbled a little and grabbed at Jonny to right himself, laughing. Jonny laughed and knelt to help him out of the tangled mess. He stood and peeled Thom’s sticky shirt off, too. Then, Thom helped Jonny out of his sticky t-shirt. He brushed the hair out of Jonny’s eyes. They kissed, soft and deep. Thom pulled Jonny to him and their syrupy skin made a weird squishing sound. They both broke into giggles.

Thom grabbed Jonny’s hand and led him towards the house. “C’mon. Bath time. I’m sick of being sticky and we’re starting to attract flies.”

Jonny laughed and followed close behind him admiring his arse. He started fantasizing about the things he’d do to Thom later. He laughed to himself.

“What’s funny, Jon-Jon?”

“I've realised I really am an insatiable little slut.”

Thom shot him a glance over his shoulder and smiled at the goofy pleased smile on Jonny’s face. “I know. Lucky me.”

They went inside and Jonny thought there couldn’t ever be a better way to start to the day.

The End


End file.
